The Things We Do
by Si Tompok
Summary: Big families always have problems... like who does your father sleep with other than your mom? Is your sister really your sister? What the hell happened before you were born? Most importantly, who are your REAL parents? Rated T for minor cursing, including some crack pairings.
1. Prologue

**This is a very confusing story. Really. Maybe I should make a whole list of characters and who's related to them as well as the towns involved. Not all towns can reach Destiny Islands directly. Includes some _Final Fantasy_ characters not featured in _Kingdom Hearts_. Forgive my grammar and ability to write a more proper essay.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**? / 0315 Hrs**

My eyes snapped open. I'm hot and sweating all over, my whole body trembling. What a weird dream. I closed my eyes and frowned, recalling what I dreamt. Nothing came up and I gave up letting out a sigh, turning my head to look at the time. 3:15 a.m. Great. The goddamn dream just broke my sleep. It's not even time to get ready for school. I groaned as I got up into sitting position, scratching the back of my neck and fixing my messy hair before going downstairs.

Everything was quiet and still, only the ticking of the clock could be heard. It was dark but I managed to find my way around into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, the light blinding for a moment before I slowly scanned the contents. Mom's cooked pasta, Xion's homemade sea-salt ice cream from yesterday, grapes, broccoli… then I spotted a carton of milk. I decided to get a sip before heading back to my room.

Just as I was leaving, I heard the door open and slam shut. Who could it be at this hour? I lazily walked into the living room to see who it was, then darted back into the kitchen. No. Not him. Please tell me it's not him. That black spiky hair, that attire… Vanitas! Oh, God! You have to be kidding me! There was a woman in his arms, and both of them are twirling in the living room like drunken men. The woman was dressed in minimum fabric, I should say, her skirt hardly covered her ass at all! Her perfume was so strong; I could smell it though we're like five meters away. My guess: a one-night-stand Vanitas brought back from Black Market City. Not the first one anyway, but does it have to be today?

My sat on the kitchen floor, planning for my escape, but the two dancing morons were blocking my way! I was soooooo doomed! I timidly peeked at the two and I regret doing that because what I saw just ripped me of my innocence.

**Twilight Town / 0630 Hrs**

The alarm went off. My head feels so heavy… I stretched my hand to shut the clock, and looked at the time, 6:30 in the morning. Gah! I feel so lazy! Ignoring the clock I slumped back into my covers, trying to sleep some more. Maybe I should skip school today… but my plans were ruined when a certain someone broke into my room.

"Xion! It's time to get up! Don't be late for your first day in school!" Sora pulled me out of bed and I lazily stood up to face him. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my numb body. I yawned, looking at my over-energetic brother. Sora's a year older than me, but my education started a year early, making us 'equal'.

"Dude, it's your first day too!" Just as I said those words, Sora started to ramble about this and that, and I just ignored him, heading towards the bathroom. I took a shower and tidied myself, putting on my new uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror. So not my choice of attire. White blouse, blue striped tie, matching skirt of the same color. I frowned and let out a big sigh.

I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Roxas, with heavy eye bags and a ghostly face looking at me. He had his uniform on, I guess he was up early. He greeted me weakly and I went downstairs with him. Roxas looks really exhausted. I assume he did not have a good night's sleep.

Everybody was downstairs, with the exception of Vanitas, who could be lazing in his room or sleeping in a Black Market City hotel. Mom is serving breakfast and dad's reading the paper. Sora is eating his breakfast while Ventus is drinking his coffee.

"Good morning dear, and you look lovely in that new uniform," My mom always has the sweet smile and words.

"Ugh, mom! I hate this attire!" I groaned and slowly sat next to dad. Mom served pancakes with honey. At least the breakfast is going to make my day.

**Traverse Town / 0650 Hrs**

I hate having breakfast with father. He would sit across the table, quietly eating his meal while I just glare at him. Even Fuu and Paine didn't want to talk to him. The three of us would just leave for school after breakfast and come back in the evening. Father wouldn't even bother if we had gone missing.

Fuu finished her oats and left the house, followed by Paine and me, grabbing our bags and heading to the train station. My sisters are all ignorant and quiet, lucky me who actually knows how to make friends. We bought our tickets to Destiny Islands, where all the best schools are located. Fuu and Paine quietly sat side by side, while I took out my PSP and started playing _Dissidia Final Fantasy_. I know it's not healthy to play games so early in the morning, but it's just to kill 10 minute's time to reach an interchange in Twilight Town before continuing to Destiny Islands.

**Twilight Town / 0700 Hrs**

"Hey Sora! I'm already at the train station! Hurry up!" A familiar voice flowed out my cell.

"Okay, okay! I'm almost there! Just wait for me!" I replied and ran to catch up with my siblings.

"What, your BOYFRIEND Riku's here already?" I know Roxas purposely asked me this awkward question. Now my face is turning red!

"Really, Sora? Your BOYFRIEND? Since when you're GAY?" Xion said and Roxas laughed at her statement.

"Stop it guys! I mean… urgh! Nevermind! Roxas, Xion! Race you to the station! Loser treats winners to sea-salt ice creams!" I tried to change the subject, only to end up challenging my younger siblings into a race. Roxas and Xion grinned. They surely have something in mind…

"Challenge accepted!" Both of them took off with their skateboard and roller skates towards the station, while I stood in my place, stunned at their speed. Then I realized that I only have two Munny left… I put down my skateboard and headed to the train station.

**Radiant Garden / 0700 Hrs**

After helping mom open the restaurant, Namine and I left for the train station. We're going to be late if we miss the 7:10 train to Destiny Islands. There are rumors that Sora had a sister that's a year younger, but I've never met her before… maybe I'll see her in school today?

"Hey Namine, did you know Sora had a younger sister?" I asked my twin. She nodded softly. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I was surprised. Namine was a quiet and shy girl, and hardly talked to people. However, she knows everything about everyone. She's a gossip girl, except that she doesn't gossip much..

"You didn't ask, so I kept it a secret since Roxas didn't want her to be found out." Roxas wants to keep it a secret? Well, if that's what he wants, but that won't keep me from finding out who is this mysterious 'sister'…

We reached the train station and we saw quite a lot of people. There was Miss Serah, Sora's aunt with the Villers siblings, Aqua and Isa, waiting for the train too. The three of them are chatting happily like friends. Namine told me that Serah is going to be Aqua and Isa's sister-in-law soon. I didn't believe it at first, but this was confirmed with Sora saying, "Aunt Serah was proposed by Snow last month, and she said their wedding will be on December."

We greeted each other and boarded the train to Destiny Islands. It's a 30-minute trip, so it would've been very boring if you didn't do anything. I took out my iPod while Namine started drawing on her sketchbook.

**Destiny Islands / 0740 Hrs**

Class starts at 8, so we got 20 minutes to prepare for our classes. As soon as we got off the train, we met Sora, Roxas, Riku and… Xion, the only daughter of the Farron Strife family. Kairi was very eager to meet the black haired girl. Roxas shielded Xion as Kairi was trying to grab her. I watched their actions and walked towards Riku. "Morning," Riku looked at me and frowned.

"You knew Xion exists all along?" His tone seemed annoyed, but I didn't care.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask, and Roxas told me to keep it a secret." Riku gave me a confused look.

"She looks a lot like Kairi…"

"I know,"

"You know everything, don't you" Riku let out a sigh.

* * *

**Note:**

**1. The Farron Strife family includes Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, Roxas and Xion.  
****2. Kairi and Namine are twins.  
****3. Riku has two sisters, Fuu (Fujin) and Paine. They all have silver hair and the girls have red eyes so what's wrong in putting them as siblings?  
****4. Snow Villers is brother to Isa, because his hairstyle in _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ looks like Saix. Aqua is sister to Isa because she has blue hair. The reason is that simple.  
****5. About Serah being Sora's aunt... is a long story.**


	2. Chapter I: Sora

_**Chapter I: Sora  
First Day**_

Kairi's so anxious to see Xion. I wonder why.

"Move, Roxas! At least let me look at her face properly!" Kairi shouted at Roxas.

"Hey! Don't get any nearer to Xion, I'm warning you!" Roxas shielded Xion as Kairi was trying to take a closer look.

There's something I don't get, though. Why is Roxas so over-protective of Xion? Was it because of what happened six years ago? I gazed at my younger siblings. They were close after all. My thoughts were cut off by Riku's voice.

"Hey, slowpoke! You wanna be late for class?" The others were ahead of me.

"Ohh, Sora~ your boyfriend's calling! Shouldn't you be quick?" Xion laughed hysterically and Riku growled at her. I feel my face getting hot and I'm sure it's as red as a tomato now…

**Destiny Highschool / 0830 Hrs**

A big yawn escaped my mouth. I shouldn't have woken up at 5 in the morning. I got so worked up just because today's my first day in highschool. The headmaster was giving a long boring speech about the school rules and stuff, and the head prefect was to give another speech after that… so boring. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at Roxas next to me. His eyes were closed with his mouth open wide. I bet he didn't sleep last night. Riku, on the other hand, was trying to beat some boss in his PSP.

I looked at the girl sitting in front of me. Kairi's talking to Selphie and Yuna about her long holidays. She always looked so… attractive. All the boys I knew during middle school had a thing for Kairi. They were all jealous of me because I was her childhood friend. I told them I treated her like a sister, but the truth is… I had a crush on Kairi. I never told anyone, not even mom or Ventus. However, Kairi seems to like Riku more… I'm not certain, but the two of them look good together. Riku and Kairi were popular among the students and they were admired during our time in middle school. I feel like a microorganism compared to them. As small as an Amoeba…

The whole speech took about 3 hours and my ass ache so much. Roxas didn't feel any better either; he had a sore neck. We're allowed to go to the cafeteria after the long speech and I remembered something important… I can feel the mischievous aura from Roxas and Xion behind me.

"Sora~ remember the promise?" Xion chanted. Ah, shit. The sea-salt ice creams. I lost to Roxas and Xion this morning. They were extremely fast! I reached for my wallet and took out the remaining two Munny.

"Thank you~!" Xion pecked lightly on my cheek as thanks and Roxas grinned while I experienced a mental breakdown. My wallet feels so light. Riku appeared just in time to see my frozen face in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Err, Sora? Are you all right?" He patted my shoulder and I turned to face him. He had a confused look on his face.

"Riku…" I put on my best puppy eyes and stared at him. I knew he couldn't resist my big blue eyes looking at him. Riku frowned and hit my head. "Ow!"

"Stop giving me your innocent puppy eyes! I won't be lending you any Munny today!" Riku stomped off towards his seat as I tried to hold my tears. He's such a meanie! "W-who wants your money? I'm not hungry either!" I shouted at him. Riku looked at me over his shoulder with a grin on his face. Urghh! He's having his fun huh? I'll show him!

**A few seconds later…**

My stomach growled in hunger. I should've borrowed some Munny from Tidus just now. Roxas and Xion sat beside me with their ice creams, talking. They were so happy chatting and forgotten all about me! I was too tired to talk so I just listened to their conversation.

"We're going to meet Marluxia after school today. You coming with us, Sora?" Xion turned to look at me. Meeting Marluxia again? I'm not sure I could bear him. Pink hair, flowers, girly face, perfume… wait… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? If Aunt Lightning finds out I've been calling Marluxia girly, I'm so done for!

"Sora? Hellooooo?" I see a hand waving in front of my eyes. "Don't tell me you're wondering about Marluxia's sexuality again? I thought we confirmed he's straight last month?" Roxas said to me. It's not that I don't want to believe what I see, but his actions are just too incriminating. I didn't want to spit out some rubbish when I meet him. "Nah, I'm having blitzball with Tidus and Wakka today." Rejecting an appointment with Marluxia is always the best choice, trust me.

**_XoXoX_**

First day at school was always supposed to be boring. After recess we went straight into our classes. I was in Class 1-E, the second last class. Curse my bad grades. Roxas, Xion and Kairi were in 1-B. Curse their brilliant minds. Namine was in 1-C while Riku was 2-A. Curse Riku's genius brain! No one was with me except for Tidus… well his grades are as bad as mine. Tidus and I were talking about blitzball when someone shouted, "The teacher's coming!" Everyone rushed back to their places and waited for our homeroom's arrival. My guess was an old grumpy geezer. My hand was supporting my heavy head as I waited for the teacher to enter. The door opened and my head nearly slipped from my palm. My jaw dropped at the sight. He had short silver hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Riku. There's only one word to describe him – charming. I could hear all the girls whispering about his good looks.

"I will be your homeroom teacher from now on," said Prince Charming scribbled 'Hope Estheim' across the whiteboard. He turned around and gave us a very warm smile, "I'm Hope Estheim, and I'll be teaching you Math." Great, I hate Math.

"Well then, why don't you all introduce yourselves first? Let's start from the left row." I know Mr. Estheim was highly interested in me - his gaze was piercing through my body like a thousand blades. Once we've finished the girls asked questions like, 'How old are you' and 'Do you have a girlfriend' while Prince Charming answered them with a smile. He somehow looks familiar…

**Destiny Highschool / 1250 Hrs**

School's over at last! I'm bored to death. I quickly found Roxas and Xion in the busy corridors and approached them.

"Hey Sora," Xion was the first to greet me. "How's your class?" Boring. "Fine, I guess. My homeroom's a Prince Charming named Hope Estheim. He's teaching us Math."

"Too bad for you! But since your grades are THAT low, Mr. Estheim will understand." Xion gave a mockingly look as I growled at her. "Forget about Math! Who's your homeroom?" I tried to change the subject.

"Ours is Miss Garnet! She's really sweet!" Xion smiled brightly with _moe_ flowers all around. Roxas ignored our sister's retarded look and continued, "She's teaching us History."

"Mine is Mr. Balthier." Namine appeared from behind me and gave a fright! "He's the wooing-girls type." She looked up at Xion and continued, "You and Kairi should be more careful with this teacher." Once Namine's done she turned and walked off to the opposite direction. Then, she stopped.

"Oh, and club activities will start in two weeks time. Please decide on which clubs you want to join or the seniors will drag you into random clubs." Namine turned to remind us before leaving.

Where the hell did she get all that information?

* * *

**Note:**

**1. Class starts at 8:30, ends at 12:50 while club activities start at 2 and ends at 3:40.  
****2. 1-A consists of Yuna, 1-B consists of Roxas, Xion and Kairi, 1-C consists of Namine and Selphie, 1-E consists of Sora and Tidus, 2-A consists of Riku. Wakka is a third year student.  
****3. The homeroom teachers for their respective classes are as follows, 1-B: Garnet, 1-C: Balthier, 1-E: Hope.**


	3. Side Story: Twisted Fairytale

_**Side Story: Twisted Fairytale**_

It was like a fairytale. A prince married a princess and had children, then lived happily ever after.

It was like a fairytale, BUT with minor exceptions.

The mayor of City Oblivion had a fine son named Noctis Lucis Caelum. He's good looking and smart, he led his own squad at the age of 15 and defeated his own father in a sword duel at the age of 18. He gained respect from everyone in City Oblivion in just five years. Following his good looks and status there's always women who want to be his wife. There were normal _shoujo_ types, _tsundere_ little sisters, sexy office ladies, but Noctis show no interest in these women.

It was until he turned 21, his father could stand no more. He threatened to find a bride for him if he refused to accept a woman. He had a candidate in mind – Stella Nox Fleuret, Noctis' secretary. Stella was not bad at all. She had a beautiful face and charming smile, and she was the daughter of an old friend of his. However, Noctis never saw her as anything but a friend. Stella was not pleased with the idea too. To stop his father from rambling, Noctis set out on a journey to other cities to find his Mrs. Caelum, at least he's trying to.

Everyone wondered about their young prince's disappearance, and some even thought he was dead. He was gone for five years, and came back. The mayor thought he could meet his future daughter-in-law, but Noctis was alone. The mayor was very disappointed and furious with his son.

Nothing is wrong with Noctis. He still has his good looks, his talent and his brain. However, Stella could see that he had changed. He had learned to smile and give warmth to others. There must be a woman behind this. She did everything to find out about this 'mysterious woman', but all her attempts failed. Stella was about to give up when she saw Noctis wandering in the train station one night. He looked like he was waiting for someone…and the said person showed up.

It was a woman. She had pink hair and pale complex and she was wearing the Thirteen Squad's uniform. Of course, Stella knew who the woman was. She's the instructor of the Thirteen Squad - Claire Farron Strife… or known as 'Lightning' by everyone. Both of them held hands and left the station as Stella followed. It was a normal couple's routine. Stella was sure Lightning was the one. They shared a kiss before they parted, and Stella was sure she was well hidden… until her superior showed up in her hiding place.

The secret is out. Noctis knew Stella wasn't going to tell his father about Lightning, but the girl insisted she know about what happened in the past years. Not that he could hide the truth anymore.

**Five years ago**

After leaving his home, his first stop was Black Market City. Though his home is just minutes away from here, his father never let him set foot in this 'wrecked city'. He thought it would be unsightly like what his father said, but surprisingly it's advanced compared to cities like Traverse Town and Twilight Town. It wasn't that bad… until he was robbed.

Left with no money, he wandered in the streets until evening and bumped into a group of prostitutes. He wasn't interested in these types of girls, but one caught his attention. She's blonde with beautiful blue eyes, hair neatly in braids. She's wearing a purple summer dress. Not the prostitute type. The other girls seem to know Noctis' interest in the blonde, so they agreed to let him take her away. Noctis was hesitant, but since he's looking for a daughter-in-law for his father, might as well give it a try.

It wasn't until the blonde introduced herself as 'Cloud' and told Noctis she's actually a man, that Noctis might actually bring him back to meet the mayor. Cloud was dragged into cross-dressing because he lost in a poker game with his friends. The two men started talking like old friends, but Noctis kept his identity a secret, fearing that it might cause a commotion.

"If it's only my eyes you like, and not my looks, I can introduce you to someone you might take a liking to." Cloud smiled and took out his cell phone, dialing some numbers and waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Yes what is it, Cloud?"

"Hey, Claire. Where are you?"

"I'm in Traverse. What do you want?"

"Look, the girls caught me to cross-dress again, and they confiscated my clothes, so would you mind bringing some new ones to me?"

"Geez, why do you always get caught in these things! I don't care if you're raped by some pervert!"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Fine! Where are you?"

"In Black Market City, the Chinese Diner."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, don't leave."

Cloud hung up and turned to face Noctis. "Claire's gonna be here at about 15 minute's time, so what do we…" Before Cloud could finish his sentence, Noctis' stomach growled in hunger. Cloud tried not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you're robbed, right? How 'bout we grab something to eat in the Chinese Diner? It's almost time for dinner anyway."

_**XoXoX**_

The two men ordered dumplings and red tea when a certain woman with pink hair came into the diner. Cloud called out to her and she headed towards their table. She was wearing the Thirteen Squad's uniform with a gunblade by her side. She doesn't look happy.

"Cloud, don't ever play poker with Tifa. She's up into different tricks every time!" Said woman frowned and handed a bag to Cloud.

"She dragged me into this, it's not like I wanted to play a game where the loser has to cross-dress in front of the prostitutes."

The two siblings started to argue, forgetting about the outsider Noctis who had been watching their arguments from the beginning. He didn't mind though. His gaze was locked at the pink haired woman, who had the same eyes that caught his attention not long ago. Finally, Cloud broke the continuous arguments and looked at Noctis.

"Noctis, this is Claire, my twin sister." The woman looked up at the prince, looked closer again and turned to Cloud. "Claire… he's the one who saved me from the prostitutes." Cloud's eyebrow is twitching from his sister's reaction.

"No one was supposed to save you from the prostitutes in the first place." Claire replied mockingly. "And may I know who are you?"

"I'm Noctis. Pleased to meet you." He didn't dare look her in the eye. Those eyes… the same as those that made him slightly fell in love, he didn't dare.

"So, where do you think you'll be staying?" Cloud asked. "You shouldn't have any money to rent a room…" Reality is cruel. Noctis had nowhere to stay. He couldn't go back home without his future wife, so the only thing he could do is contact Stella… but his phone was stolen…

"I know! How 'bout you stay at Claire's place? Her home's spacey and tidy, moreover…" Cloud glanced at her sister. You could be her fake boyfriend and chase off all the unwanted flies that kept following her. Claire replied him with a 'what?' and sighed.

"You can stay if you behave."

"About the rent, I can pay you." He answered immediately. He really appreciated the siblings' help, and didn't want to be in dept to Claire. "I won't be returning home for a long time, I guess."

_**XoXoX**_

Surprisingly, the siblings live apart; Cloud rented an apartment in Twilight Town, while Claire lives in Radiant Garden. Her house was spacey and tidy like Cloud said, but it was like a piece of paper – most of the furniture is pure white. Upon reaching her home Claire led Noctis to the guest room and explained everything he needed to know.

"I don't want to charge you for staying, but if you insist, I won't be accepting your money for two months. Go get a decent job and pay me back slowly. Is there anything that you don't understand?" Claire turned to look at Noctis.

"How should I call you?"

"…I'd rather you call me as 'Lightning'."

The mighty Noctis Lucis Caelum began living with the Thirteen Squad instructor Lieutenant Claire Farron Strife or more commonly known as 'Lightning' by everyone else. Noctis found a job as a mechanic in Cid's workshop. Lightning would prepare dinner every night for two and they would talk about their day while watching some lame TV show. Sometimes Serah, Lightning's sister would drop by after school and bring something sweet that would probably become dessert. The situation had remained for two years and both of them were used to the other's company.

Then someone broke this peacefulness. It was a man about their age. He was quite handsome, but not as charming as the prince. He wasn't satisfied about Lightning's rejection, so he came to 'sort things out' (If you know what I mean). He was shocked to know that Noctis was residing with the young lieutenant and wanted an explanation. All Lightning could say was 'He is my boyfriend' to make the man give up. And when he wanted proof? A kiss would suffice. It was that kiss that awakened their affection for each other.

Nobody knew that they were dating. They decided to keep it a secret until the time is right. They dated for two years and finally Noctis speaks of his origins. Lightning didn't care; she loved him, not his status or wealth. They made their relationship public on the day they decided to marry, which shocks Cloud since he's the only one that didn't notice they're dating. Their wedding wasn't made public either, to avoid the mayor being furious about why his son married a commoner.

Another year passed and the couple is granted their first child, and it was then Lightning said it's time Noctis should go home to tell his father about this. "You can't hide from your father forever. Didn't you say the reason you left home was to find a wife? The mayor might be waiting for your return, as well as all your subordinates in the First Squad." He agreed to go back to City Oblivion, bringing Lightning and their son along. His return had made the mayor furious, and what's more, he didn't have the chance to tell his father about his wife and son.

_**XoXoX**_

Stella was shocked upon hearing her superior's story. It will be hard for the residents of City Oblivion to accept lightning and the newborn prince, so sudden after five years. There was a moment of silence before Stella let out a big sigh.

"Seriously sir, I don't think the mayor would be THAT furious if you came back right away after finding 'Mrs Caelum'. He didn't say anything about wishing to have an aristocrat for a daughter-in-law, right?" True, the mayor didn't demand one for his son's future bride, but still…

"I think it's a better idea to discuss this tomorrow with the mayor. I suggest you bring along your wife too…" Stella thought for a while and added, "…and please bring a shield."

After the mayor heard the whole story, he was so furious that he threw anything he could get his hands on towards Noctis, and says that it would be a laughing joke about the Caelum family if this gets into the residents ears. The prince was lost five years and came back with a wife and son? It sounds like eloping! The mayor couldn't afford such a laughing matter of his family. Anyone who knew this was to keep their mouths shut forever…

City Oblivion. The residents now have a new leader, Noctis Lucis Caelum. His father had stepped down. He still looks the same, but no one dared have any intention of being his wife anymore. The aura around him had changed. Rumors had spread that behind the scenes, there's this fearless woman who cannot be tamed, and she has marked the prince as her 'property'. However, such rumors are all just bullshit.

Nobody knew the mayor had a wife. Nobody knew he had a son. Nobody knew they existed!

It was a fairytale. The prince married a princess and had children, then lived happily ever after.

It was a fairytale WITH minor exceptions.

* * *

**Note:  
**

**1. The Farron Strife siblings originally lived in Traverse Town with their parents. Serah lived there before moving to Radiant Garden.  
2. Lightning moved to City Oblivion, so her house was given to Serah.  
3. Cloud didn't buy a house until he married Aerith. Bachelor's life!  
**


End file.
